Lifetime adventure
by hadrianlopez1
Summary: Rosalie had enough of the abuse the pain and humiliation so when the dursely takes a trip to Washington D.C. and have to take her she finds her chance to finally escape her hell girl/super smart/powerfullharry


**This fanfiction is a crossover between harry potter and bones there's not enough of those around so i decided to make my own I don't own harry potter or Bones.**

I was lost, and I was abandoned by my relatives we were on a vacation to Washington D.C. my uncle got a promotion and he decided to celebrate by leaving England for a while. My babysitter couldn't take me she was in an accident and was told that she needed absolute bed rests her son is taking care of her until she gets better and no one else wanted to take me because of the reputation my relatives and I use that loosely gave me around the neighborhood. That was ok I didn't want to be confined to a house with people I don't know for a week. So reluctantly my uncle was allowing me to come on their family outing it's easy to say that what happened to me wasn't a coincident it was made to happen to me and this is my story.

Page breaker-page breaker- page breaker- Page breaker-page breaker- page breaker-

July 31st my 8th birthday it started out normal but that was before I got a good look at myself in the mirror I looked different from when I went to sleep my old appearance wasn't as elfin as this one was my hair suddenly reached my ankles my face slimmer than it once was my skin which was a deathly shade of white was now tan my eyes were more bright held more innocence. It's funny my eyes has something that I no longer have my uncle made sure of that on my 5th birthday a present he said that of all the times I ran and hid from punishment this was my ultimate punishment this was payback. It scared me at first what human kind can do I learn from an early age nothing is what it seems a family that seems to have no secrets can have the darkest of what you can imagine but that's life for you. When I was 3 years old I saw on the news a team at a institute in Washington that solves crimes with the use of bones that is when I realize what I wanted to be so I studied behind my relatives back I learned all that I could. Not many know but I already graduated from college of course I did it without my relatives knowledge otherwise I would be detained in a sense of my education my major is in anthropology, science, literature, sociology, law, art, psychology, and criminology also mythology I tried to study all that I can. My professors had me tested to see my IQ it turns out mine is 190 and growing and the trip to Washington would settle my future all I have to do is sneak away from my relatives and go to the Jeffersonian Institute and frankly I can't wait to be able to meet my idol Dr. Temperance Brennan is a dream come true. She inspired me to be rational about any situation to think of the consequences before acting and to learn self-defense which in my experience could be rather helpful in detaining an opponent especially if they think you're weaker than them.

(Skip bio sorry want to get to the actual story but the information on all that she can and can't do will pop up in the story at some point)

Rosalie pov,

The train ride to D.C. wasn't as unpleasant as I thought my relatives stayed in business and I stayed in couch the flight attendant was very attentive and helpful my time on the plane concluded of re-reading a book on the study of anthropology I wanted to make sure that I was prepared to show all my talents . "Excuse me miss" I looked up and saw the flight attendant from earlier "yes" can my answer "sorry to have disturbed you but we will be landing soon you look so deep in thought that you didn't hear the announcement we will be descending into Washington soon I have to ask if you would button your seatbelt." "Of course sorry I should be more aware of my surrounding thanks for the assistance" I rushed as I slipped on my seatbelt on she smiled at me and walked to help the other passengers I looked out the window this is it I will finally be able to go for my dream a small smile slipped on my face this is a new beginning.

**Tell me what you think I really want to know how to make my fanfic better**


End file.
